Mysterious Island
by Skye Prower 2014
Summary: Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Tails crash next to some strange island, and Amy meets a monster that befirends her...


Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles crash in the water, near a giant island known as Mondo Island.

It had the ability to float on water.

The Blue Typhon had messed up, and Tails is preparing to fix it.

"Do you think you can fix it, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"I think i can, after all, i am a mechanic." Tails replied.

"Why don't we go explore the island for a while?" Amy suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Knuckles agreed with a smile.

"Alright. We'll be back in a while, Tails." Sonic said, and they ran to the doorway.

"See ya in a while!" Tails called to them.

"You too, buddy!" Knuckles called back.

When they get out of the top, Knuckles says, "Hold onto my feet, Sonic. And Amy, you hold Sonic's feet. I'll fly us there!"

Knuckles goes up some, Sonic grabs his feet, he goes up some more, Amy grabs Sonic's feet, and they fly over to Mondo Island.

When they reach it, they land on the shore beach.

"It sure is quiet." Amy said, and Sonic nodded.

"It sure is..." Sonic replied.

"Let's look around for a bit, maybe there's some fruit around here." Knuckles said.

"Let's split up for a while." Amy suggested, and they agreed.

Amy went one way, and Sonic and Knuckles went a different way together.

Amy passes a cave, and as she passes it, a giant brown gorilla know as King Kong emerges, and does not notice Amy walking away.

"This place sure is peaceful." Amy said to herself. "I'd probably keep a second house here."

Sonic and Knuckles are walking side by side.

"It sure is great isn't it, Knuckles?" Sonic asked with a smile.

Knuckles nodded. "Oh, yes Sonic. I'd like to keep my Master Emerald on this place."

Sonic and Knuckles look up just in time to see King Kong walking pass them, unaware they are here.

"Oh, my god..." Sonic said with wide eyes.

"That monster might try to eat Amy!" Knuckles said. "We've gotta find her!"

They run off, searching for Amy.

Amy in the meantime, passing a watering hole, sees Kong coming out of the woods, and gasps.

"Oh, my god...!" Amy said, scared.

Kong walks towards her, and Amy turns and runs a different way as Kong follows with a growl.

"HELP! Somebody help me!" Amy screamed, running.

She trips on a root in the ground, and Kong catches up.

Amy looks up at the brown monster, and whimpers.

"Please...don't eat me..." Amy pleaded to Kong.

Isntantly, Kong fell in love, but Amy didn't know that.

He reaches his hand out towards Amy.

Amy gasped in fear and tried to back away from the monster's hand, but fails, and gets picked up.

He lifted Amy close to his face, examing her beautiful body, Amy was terrified.

"Please...don't goble me up...i don't taste good..." Amy pleaded, tears of fear forming in her eyes.

Kong just looked at her, lovingly. Amy wanted to get away, so she tries to make him put her down.

"Kong, put me down." Amy said, pointing to the ground. "Down, Kong."

To Amy's surprise, Kong obeys her, putting her on the ground, on her feet.

"H-He obeyed me..." Amy said to herself, and this was her chance to go.

She ran off under his legs, and took off as fast as she could.

Kong doesn't follow, thinking she'll come back.

He walks a different way, towards the jungle.

Amy reaches a bunch of trees and rocks, and stops, panting to catch her breath.

"*pant...* I think...*pant...* I lost him..." Amy said, panting.

She hears a screeching roar, and looks towards the jungle to see...Gorosaurus! A giant t-rex coming right at her.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Amy screamed, running away, and Gorosaurus follows in pursuit.

Knuckles, and Sonic heard Amy's screams.

"The brown monster must have found her!" Sonic said.

"Come on!" Knuckles said, and they ran.

Kong heard Amy's scream as well, and runs towards where it came from.

Amy trips on some sand, and looks up to see Gorosaurus right over her.

Amy's eyes formed tears of fear.

"No...please..." Amy said, slowly backing away.

Raaaaaguh!

Gorosaurs looks up to see Kong in front of him, and backs off a few inches.

Kong picks Amy up, and puts her on a tree where she'll be safe.

He turns his attention back to Gorosaurus.

He charges at the dinosaur, but Gorosaurus forms a kangaroo-kick, sending him back.

Kong gets back up, charging again.

This time, he pounces Gorosaurus to the ground, and pounds his head several times before getting kicked off.

Gorosaurus wraps his tail around Kong's neck, trying to choke him.

Kong bites Gorosaurus' tail, and tail tosses him onto the ground again, running up and beating his face rapidly.

He knocks Gorosaurus out, and pounds his chest in victory.

"He did it..." Amy whispered.

He walks to Amy and takes her off the tree just as Knuckles and Sonic arrive.

Sonic pointed up. "It's got Amy!" He yelled.

"It's gonna eat her!" Knuckles said.

Amy saw them and said, "Kong, put me down." She points to the ground. "Put me down."

Kong obeys her for the second time.

She turns to Sonic and Knuckles.

She runs to them.

"Amy" Sonic and Knuckles said.

"Guys!" Amy said back. She hugged Sonic, and they turn to Kong who is walking to them.

But Gorosaurus awakens, and bites down on Kong right leg.

Roaring in pain, he pounds Gorosaurus' face again, but the t-rex will not let go.

"Come on! Let's get outta here!" Sonic said.

"We can't leave him like this!" Amy said.

"It's our only chance!" Knuckles said.

They run to the shore beach to fly back to the Blue Typhon as Kong finishes off Gorosaurus by breaking his jaw.

Kong once again pounds his chest in victory.

They reach the shore beach.

"Hurry! We're doomed if he catches us this time!" Knuckles said.

Sonic grabs Knuckles' feet, and Amy grabs Sonic feet, and they fly back to the Blue Typhon, unaware that Kong is following.

They reach the Blue Typhon, and go in the hatch.

Kong is about seventy yards from them.

They get inside the hatch, and go to the bridge where Tails is.

"Did you fix it, Tails?" Knuckles sasked.

"Yes, it's fixed." Tails said.

"Then let's get mo-" Sonic is cut off when the ship shakes.

Kong has grabbed the ship and started to shake it.

"Kong's caught up to us!" Sonic said. "What can we do?"

"I don't know!" Tails said, trying to keep his balance, and the shaking stopped, but Kong was still there.

Amy goes to Sonic. "I'll go." Amy replied.

"No, Amy. I won't let you do that." Sonic said.

"Kong let me go when he had me in the palm of his hand." Amy replied. "Sonic, let me go please. He wants me."

Sonic thinks for a moment, and then nods. "Alright, Amy. I'll let you do it."

Amy nods with a smile, and then Kong begins to knock on the top of the ship.

Amy goes up the ladder of the top hatch, and opens it to see Kong right in front of her.

She stands on top of the Blue Typhon and speaks to him.

"Kong, please. Don't shake the ship." Amy said to him. "I sleep, and i eat on this ship."

Kong is happy to see her, and picks her up in his right hand.

Sonic peaks through the telescope and sees this. "He's got her again." Sonic said.

"Put me down, please." Amy said.

Kong turns to head back to the island.

"No, Kong. Take me back." Amy said. "Take me back to the ship, Kong. Let's go to the ship. Please, i don't wanna go with you."

Kong thinks for a moment, and turns around, heading back to the ship. He puts her on the roof, and Amy smiles as he releases her.

"Thank you, Kong." Amy said kindly to him.

Kong let out a happy growl.

"Well, good-bye." She said, and climbed down the hatch ladder, closing the door.

Sonic smiles at Amy as she comes back down. "He really loves you." Sonic said.

"Yeah..." Amy said with a smile.

They go to the bridge and buckle up to take off.

"Hang on, everyone!" Tails said.

They take off, and Amy looks through a telescope to see Kong waving bye.

"Good-bye, Kong..." Amy whispered.

"He's really gonna miss you, Amy." Knuckles said.

"Yeah, i know." Amy said with a sigh, but smiled. "Maybe we'll come back her and see him again."

"Yeah, you bet!" Sonic said with a thumbs up.

They fly back to their own island.

THE END 


End file.
